Back to the Beginning
by curlyandforks
Summary: It's the next generation! Kids of the famous Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Wesley and others are flocking to Hogwarts to join in the fun! But what will happen when darkness returned? And how will Albus cope? ScorpiusxRose, more ships to come!


Back to the Beginning

By curlyandmidnight

Chapter 1

Albus stared up at the hulking figure of the Hogwarts Express. It's scarlet body reflected his uneasy face, and he sighed as he turned towards his father. As usual, people were staring and pointing at him, ogling his famous lightning-bolt scar. He was smiling in a resigned manner, and staring intently at his son. "Albus, it's nearly time to go," he murmured, walking towards Albus. Several faces turned to stare at him, and a fresh wave of muttering started up. He sighed, and regarded his father dully. "Yeah," he said expressionlessly, scuffing his show on the floor.

Harry looked at his son. He was saddened by the fact that Albus couldn't accept...that he was in Slytherin. Harry grimaced as he remembered all the evil students. Surely, the sorting hat had been wrong? Just this once? But nothing could change its decision now. Albus has been destined to be in Slytherin ever since the book and quill penned his name down.

Harry regarded his son sadly, and chose his words carefully. "Al, I want you to have this blanket. I know it looks useless, but I've used a warming charm on it, if nothing else. This is the blanket that I was left in by my mother the day she...on Halloween." Albus looked at his father, and to Harry's immense surprise, tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh, Albus..." Harry opened his arms as Albus ran towards him, trying not to cry. "D-dad...I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" Harry asked, his eyes open and worried. Albus scuffed his shoes on the floor, and avoided his dad's inquisitive gaze. "Of...of what I might become. I mean, I'm in Slytherin, dad, the house that houses all the bad kids."

Harry looked around carefully, and gave a smile. "Hey, Albus, what I'm about to tell you is not to be repeated to anyone, not even James." Albus looked up sharply. His father was now grinning at him, and he too began to smile. "What is it, dad?" Harry looked around again, and whispered, "I was nearly sorted into Slytherin." Albus recoiled in shock, and gaped at his dad. " I've never told anyone that, not even mum, so keep it secret, okay?" Albus nodded his head feverently and his eyes were glistening. "Thanks, dad, this means the world to me." Harry smiled and hugged his son once more.

At this moment, Ginny dragged over James, and Albus hurriedly rubbed his eyes in an attempt to cover up his tears. Of course, James being James, he saw exactly what had happened and a playful smirk slid onto his face. "Aww, has wittle Alby-Walby been crying?" Albus glared at James, and his cheeks were bright red. "James don't tease your brother!" A rather ruffled Ginny dashed over and lightly slapped his shoulder.

James recoiled in fake shock and a false look of horror replaced the smirk. "Mother, how could you?!" Ginny sighed in resignation. She'd given up ages ago. "Harry, I think the boys hacked to go now." Harry smiled in a fatherly fashion at Albus, and Albus grinned right back.

"Bye dad! Bye mum!" he shouted, before making his way towards the scarlet body of the Hogwarts Express. At the entrance, the smile faltered a little as the whispering started up again. But this time it was about him.

"A Potter, in Slytherin? Never would have thought it..."

"Such a shame to the family."

"Oh! Keep away, it's Albus Potter!"

By the time Albus had reached his compartment, he was practically in tears again. _Why were people so mean? It wasn't his fault...was it?_

Albus threw open the door, and immediately regretted doing so. Scorpius had just nodded off, and his head had jerked up when he'd entered. "Al! How was your summer?" Albus looked at Scorpius guiltily, and mumbled, "Sorry for waking you up." Scorpius waved his hand and smirked the trademark Malfoy smirk. "It's nothing, the journey to the station tired me out, 'sall." Albus looked worriedly at Scorpius; he'd just remembered something important. "How's your mum?" Scorpius visibly stiffened, and Albus felt bad as soon as he realised his mistake.

By this time the train had started to move, and the compartment was shaking. Albus looked out the frosty window, and was startled when Scorpius's voice rang out. "Mum is getting worse. At this rate, she'll be-" Scorpius choked, and his eyes became moist. Albus jumped up in his worry, and scurried over to his side. Slowly, he put his arm round Scorpius's side and they sat like that for a while.

"Anything from the trolley, dearies?" The trolley witch was carting a battered looking trolley down the aisle, and Albus smiled, remembering the stories that his dad had shared with him. He looked over to Scorpius, who was still crying silently. "Just a bag of...actually, you know what, we'll take the lot." Scorpius gaped as Albus exchanged a hefty sum of galleons for the sweet treats on the trolley. The witch cast a replenishing spell on the cart, and hobbled on her way.

Scorpius stares at the mountain of sweets in awe, and turned to Albus. "Whoa...so many sweets..." he reached forwards tentivively as Albus pushes a mini mound towards him. "Have as many as you want," was his reply. Scorpius dove in, and soon the two were munching in content, staring out the window and swapping news.

A shuffling noise and a thump, followed by a yelp, alerted them to the presence of Rose Granger-Weasley. "Rose? Is that you?" A rather disgruntled girl stumbled into the carriage and glared at Albus. Her brown hair was ruffled and the red ribbon had come undone. To his left, Albus heard Scorpius's breath hitch and he remembered that Scorpius had a MASSIVE crush on Rose. A sly smirk crept onto his face, and Albus stood. "A-Albus?! Where are you going?" Albus turned to wink at Scorpius, then addressed Rose. "Ummm...I'm going to find the loo, see ya!" Albus slid out the room and smirked again as he bolted the door from the outside.

Albus sauntered away, deaf to the confused shouts of Rose and the nervous laughs of Scorpius.


End file.
